


AlphaBot

by Destielshipper4Cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Scenting, Smut, Top Dean, mild awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas
Summary: Cas is supposed to test the new AlphaBot—an alpha sex bot guaranteed to satisfy an omega’s every need. With Dean, he gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 86
Kudos: 1208
Collections: SomethingBlue42's Favorites





	AlphaBot

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt and even though the person who prompted it is probably not reading here anymore, I still got inspired to write it and hope some of you like it.

_“But Cassie—if you agree to test it, you’ll get one for free!”_

Cas had half a mind to hang up on his brother, but instead, he just sighed and said, for what felt like the tenth time, “Forget it, Gabe, I’m not going to test your new sex toy!”

 _“Oh, the AlphaBots TM are so much more than a sex toy!”_ And here he went again, explaining all about how realistic the new line of sex bots was, basically indistinguishable from real alphas, and how easy they were to use: you only had to touch their dick to activate the sex mode… And did he know about this latest function they had added blablabla…

Unfortunately, they weren’t ready to sell the AlphaBotsTM just yet since there were bound to be some bugs, which was why Gabe was currently trying to convince him to become a test subject. As if Cas wanted to find out just what those bugs were when he had an android’s knot in his ass. That didn’t seem like a great time to find out that the bot’s knot inflated too much…

“Test it yourself!”

_“You know I would if I were an omega. Come on, Cassie, take that stick out of your ass and put an AlphaBot’s cock in it instead!”_

When Cas didn’t immediately say anything to that, Gabe apparently took that as a ‘yes’ and went on, _“I’ll send my most attractive one by tomorrow, just let me know if there are any bugs that need fixing.”_

“You can’t just send a sex bot to my front door! Gabe?”

But his brother had used his favorite tactic to win an argument and had hung up on him.

Great! Now he’d have to wait for a sex bot to arrive just so that he could send it back…

⁂

It was already late afternoon when the doorbell finally rang.

“Hi, I’m Dean. I’m your new…”

“Yes, yes, I know!” he quickly interrupted the robot before it said ‘sex bot’ in hearing range of any nosy neighbors. Wasn’t there even a new neighbor who had moved in next door? That would just make a terrific first impression!

He took a hold of the front of the robot’s plaid shirt and dragged it inside, ignoring the surprised sound it made.

Once inside, safe and sound behind closed doors, he looked ‘Dean’ up and down.

“‘Realistic’—yeah, right,” he mumbled to himself. Of course, the AlphaBotTM was very convincing as a human being, but no alpha looked _that_ attractive.

“Excuse me?” the robot asked, the frown on its face a perfect imitation of confusion.

Just then, Cas picked up on the scent. It was a very alluring scent, which was to be expected, but what struck him was that it even turned confused—how did they _do_ that? Programming the robot to imitate emotions was one thing, but including changes in the scent? This was _fascinating_! Not that he’d tell Gabe that. It would just stroke his already huge ego.

In any case, that clearly required further investigating, so Cas pulled the robot close in order to bury his nose in its—his?—neck. It had been a while since he had been intimate enough with an alpha to allow for a scenting, but this wasn’t a _real_ alpha, so there was really nothing intimate about scenting what was basically an object.

Apart from the fact that it _felt_ intimate. Probably because Dean, after making yet another surprised sound (had to have that as a reaction to new stimuli programmed into its code), simply started scenting him back, which meant that Cas was now in some sort of scent-embrace with a robot.

It wasn’t just that Dean _looked_ like he had been modeled specifically for Cas’ tastes (and he really hoped Gabe _hadn’t_ made a sex toy specifically for him), but Dean’s scent was perfect too. Yes, this settled it. He was absolutely one hundred percent attracted to an AlphaBotTM. Wait—did that make him an objectophiliac?

The fact that he hadn’t had an alpha—real _or_ robotic—scent him in so long made his omega crave more intimacy. Preferably of the sexual kind.

Well, it _was_ what Dean was for. He would really just do Gabe a favor by testing Dean’s capabilities. And it _had_ been a long time since he’d had a satisfying… encounter with an alpha, mostly because Cas wasn’t a big fan of one-night stands, but didn’t like interacting with strangers either, which meant he never even got to the part where he felt comfortable enough with them to let them near him.

This was his chance to give his omega what he longed for—because he _did_ long for intimacy—without feeling self-conscious about his wants and needs.

Decision made, he opened Dean’s pants and plunged his hand inside to grip the AlphaBot’s penis in order to activate the sex mode, ignoring Dean’s breathy “Whoa! Yeah… yeah, okay.”

Fumbling around for some sort of button, the penis in his hand started to fill out. Huh. Seemed like he didn’t even need to push any button. His touch alone was enough to do the trick.

The spike in Dean’s scent was clearly ‘alpha arousal’ and the robot moaned, eyes fluttering closed, a slight blush coloring his cheeks as he bit his lips—all of that would have been incredibly sexy if it hadn’t so obviously been programmed to get omegas wet and ready for some action.

To Cas’ irritation, it totally worked on him, too.

Those sounds, that sexy bot, that scent that just got stronger with arousal…

Cas couldn’t help but scent him more aggressively because he really needed to take all of that awesome scent in.

“It’s not even funny how many pheromones are in that scent!” They really overdid it with that. Apparently, they wanted the omegas to go crazy for their AlphaBotsTM, but this was just insane! Did they want their customers to go into _heat_?!

“Well, you have your hand down my pants, so sorry if I’m getting turned on here!” Dean retorted and—great. A mouthy bot. Figured. Gabe had probably programmed it to get on his nerves. Or maybe it was one of the bugs they had to fix.

“Shut up and fuck me!” he ordered his alpha… BotTM.

Another spike in the arousal scent as well as a twitch of Dean’s penis in his hand told Cas that he had successfully activated the protocol that should get his bot’s nicely-shaped cock to fill his ass soon. He let go of Dean’s dick, intending to lead the bot into his bedroom.

He didn’t get far before Dean asked, “Do I at least get a name first?”

“Aren’t you supposed to call me ‘master’ or something?” That was the default setting if he remembered correctly.

“Kinky!” Dean said, impressed, before he switched back to the more casual mode and shrugged. “Sure, we can do that.”

But maybe the reason Dean asked for his name was that if he saved it, he would call it out during intercourse. Somehow, Cas liked that idea, so he told him anyway, “Castiel,” pronouncing the syllables carefully so that the robot would get it right. After all, he probably didn’t have that word saved.

“Yeah, I’m gonna call you Cas.”

Damn, even that mouthy setting was a turn-on! If Gabe had wanted to annoy him with it, he had missed by a mile. He would definitely not report it as a bug.

“Okay, now that we’re all introduced, mind putting your dick where it belongs?” His hole was slicking and it always felt weird when that happened and he had nothing shoved up his ass.

Dean grinned at that. “Where it belongs, huh?” he repeated, his expression and tone of voice imitating amusement. Then he crowded Cas against the wall and leaned in to whisper into his ear, voice low and throaty, “That can be arranged,” while pushing one leg between Cas’, giving his dick just enough friction to tease… And make his ass slick some more.

“Bed—bedroom is thataway,” Cas got out and then—finally—Dean just picked him right up (robots were _strong_!) and carried him to the bedroom to dump him onto the bed.

Then, he climbed in after him, crawling towards and then hovering above him, the perfect image of a predator about to get his reward, lust and hunger in his eyes. Cas almost imagined seeing his eyes take on a reddish tinge, and he really hoped that changing eye color to alpha red was a setting that was included in this line of bots. He should have listened more carefully to Gabe drone on about all of the new functions they had included…

Instead of going right for the prize, Dean leaned in until he captured Cas’ lips with his, the kiss starting out soft but quickly getting heated when Cas couldn’t help but whimper at being kissed so gently. Shortly after that, Dean’s tongue got involved, doing to his mouth what his cock was about to do to his ass, and Cas couldn’t take it anymore.

“Come on! Less foreplay, more naked skin!” he told Dean, already getting rid of clothes as best he could with Dean on top of him.

Luckily, Dean caught on quick and helped get them naked so that he could finally feel Dean— _all_ of Dean. He touched his abdomen, stroked along Dean’s arms to his biceps and couldn’t get enough of tracing his well-defined muscles. It kind of reminded him of The Vitruvian Man. That was probably what the company had been going for: develop a robot with ideal body proportions. With ideal _every_ thing to be precise.

“You’re so _warm_!” It was actually quite impressive. Dean’s skin felt so… human.

Dean stopped in his own exploration of Cas’ body. “That’s… a strange compliment. I hope you mean ‘hot.’”

“Well, that too, obviously.” He was Gabe’s ‘most attractive’ AlphaBotTM after all.

“Good. ’cause you’re really hot too.” Dean leaned in to kiss him some more, leaving him breathless. When he finally pulled back, he said, “So… I remember there being talk about getting my dick wet.” He accentuated that statement by using a finger to touch Cas between his ass cheeks, spreading the slick around some.

Yes! Cas definitely wanted that! _Needed_ that. But there was something else he wanted first, something most alphas didn’t do and something he’d never ask for under normal circumstances…

“Suck my dick first?”

Dean—as all good sex bots—didn’t even blink an eye at that request and instead grinned sexily and shimmied down before he licked right across the tip of Cas’ cockhead.

Oh wow, that was… _so good!_ His hips jerked up of their own accord and Dean held them in place when he went back to licking along his shaft, back up to the tip.

Cas slammed his eyes shut because this was just too much! He’d never been licked down there before and Dean’s tongue felt _amazing_! The next stroke of his tongue made him moan deep in his throat, which only seemed to urge Dean on.

The alpha softly caressed his balls with his tongue before moving back to his dick and finally taking it into his mouth.

Never having had an alpha’s mouth on his dick before, Cas went wild, tried to buck up into Dean’s mouth, but the alpha still held him in place, which, somehow, was making this whole experience even sexier.

Dean hadn’t really started the blowjob yet when Cas convulsed and came down the robot’s throat.

One clear advantage of having sex with an AlphaBotTM was that there was no reason to be embarrassed about premature ejaculation.

It wasn’t like they were finished anyway. He really wanted to see (or better yet _feel_ ) Dean coming. Plus, even though his dick had already come, his ass hadn’t.

They seemed to be on the same page because Dean licked his dick clean and then rolled Cas around onto his belly. One finger sought out his hole and then, without warning, Dean pushed the finger past the rim, exploring the inside of his asshole and coaxing it into producing even more slick.

Now that Dean was fucking his finger in and out of his ass, Cas didn’t mind how much he slicked. His ass was definitely desperate for Dean’s cock. God, it really had been ages since an alpha had mounted him.

The finger vanished and then Dean rubbed his naked cockhead around Cas’ hole, teasing and teasing and _come on!_ Finally, the cockhead nudged against his hole and breached him.

With half of his naked cockhead up Cas’ hole, Dean had the nerve to stop _again_.

“God, you’re so tight!” Dean ground out before pushing his dick a bit deeper inside.

“That’s because your penis is so big. Can you make it smaller?”

Dean just laughed at that, which Cas took as a ‘no.’

Finally, Dean’s cock was lodged tightly inside Cas’ hole, big and hard and oh so perfect. They fit together like puzzle pieces.

And that’s when Dean just started having at it, pulling back and pushing back in, penetrating him over and over again, pushing his long cock deep into his depths. He was grunting and groaning and just holding on to Cas’ hips so that he could ride him like he’d never been ridden before.

Cas’ channel started fluttering around the thick cock splitting him open because Dean hit _that_ spot dead-on each time as if he had a GPS tracking system implanted to find his prostate (maybe he had).

Just as his stomach muscles started to contract, getting ready for his ass to orgasm, Dean pulled out, flipped him around in one powerful motion and—wow, those were some alpha red eyes Cas was staring into. He felt his omega come to the surface in response, his own eyes probably turning golden, but he didn’t have time to enjoy the view because Dean’s cock was back inside of him, fucking him to a powerful orgasm. Even his balls pulled up again and made his dick shoot out some more sperm.

Now completely spent, Cas could do nothing but lie back while Dean’s thrusts turned erratic. The alpha let out a long animalistic growl while he fucked Cas so hard the bedframe was shaking with the thrusts.

Then, suddenly, Dean harshly pushed his knot into Cas and stopped his movement just as his prick was buried as deep inside Cas’ hole as it would go. A second later, Cas felt load after heavy load of alpha seed released into his ass. He vaguely wondered what it was that had _really_ been shot up his ass, since they probably didn’t use real alpha sperm, but he decided he didn’t even really care. It felt real enough and that was all his omega needed to feel sated.

Now that the urge had been taken care of, Dean’s eyes finally returned to their usual color. Cas kind of missed the illusion of an alpha being so turned on by him that his eyes turned red.

His asshole was smarting and felt well used from being drilled into by such an impressive alpha cock and he was exhausted from the strenuous activity—but he couldn’t _wait_ for another masturbation session with his new AlphaBotTM. He’d had no idea it could feel that good.

Lots of omegas liked getting themselves off with dildos and fake knots better than actual sex with an alpha, simply because it felt better and alphas were more interested in their own pleasure. But this? This was a whole other realm of sex toy. These AlphaBotsTM were sex _gods_! He absolutely had to leave a glowing review on the company’s website. He’d definitely recommend an AlphaBotTM to any omega!

“Cuddly mode,” he ordered sleepily.

Dean chuckled, but followed orders and spooned him.

Once he was embraced in Dean’s arms, Cas mumbled, “I'm going to keep you.” because there was no way he’d give Dean up, ever.

Another chuckle, and then Dean replied, “Yeah, I'm going to keep you too.”

Dean followed that up with a soft kiss to Cas’ neck and—damn! That tingling sensation in his belly? Felt a whole lot like he was starting to fall for his _robot_!

Maybe he shouldn’t recommend the AlphaBotsTM without reservation after all. _Use of too many pheromones might trigger your own hormonal response…_

Of course, it wasn’t just the intoxicating scent… It was the whole package. They really had developed the perfect alpha. Too bad he was just a machine designed to take care of Cas’ every need.

None of that mattered, though, when he fell asleep in his alpha’s arms.

⁂

He woke up to Dean getting dressed, which was a bit strange because he hadn’t given the command to stop the cuddle mode.

When Dean saw that he was awake, he went over and gave him a kiss, which prompted Cas’ belly to flip-flop again.

“I gotta go,” Dean said, regretfully. “I invited a few people over for the housewarming and I still have some preparations to do.”

“Housewarming?” Cas repeated, not quite sure what Dean was trying to tell him here.

“Yeah. You’re coming over, right?”

“Coming over?” He should stop repeating everything Dean said, but _he_ started to feel like a robot, the only thought he was capable of ‘Does not compute.’

“Sure, I wanna introduce you as my omega.” Suddenly, a frown appeared on Dean’s face. “Wasn’t that what the whole ‘we’re going to keep each other’ thing was all about?”

There was really only one thing he could say to that. “…Yes.”

“Okay, great. Oh, and I need eggs. I actually came over to borrow some before we… got distracted.”

_“Hi, I’m Dean. I’m your new sex bot.”_

_“Hi, I’m Dean. I’m your new neighbor.”_

Yeah, that would have been another way to end that sentence…

He might freak out about the fact that he had not, in fact, used a sex toy but had just been fucked by an actual real-life alpha—but he was too relieved that he was not falling in love with a machine to care. He still couldn’t quite believe that his perfect AlphaBotTM was real, but he found that it didn’t change the fact that he wanted to ‘keep’ Dean.

And luckily, Dean wanted to keep him too.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you liked it, I hope to hear from you in the comment section! 💖
> 
> And if you want to support me another way, reblogging the link on tumblr would be awesome. **[Here's the link to the tumblr post](https://destielshipper4cas.tumblr.com/post/624187035085914112/alphabot)**.
> 
> As the ones who read more of my fanfictions probably noticed: This is a companion piece to **[Omega Sex Bot 4 U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507303)**.


End file.
